Loving Bad
by Sparkles9378
Summary: The Powerpuff girls, Townsville's greatest superheroes. When the Rowdyruff boys start attending Pokey oaks high, they claim to have given up on being villains. The girls start having a change of heart. Could they really be falling for the teenage villains? And when a new threat arises, they must start working together, and possibly something more...? All pairings, but mostly reds.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or the RowdyRuff Boys. Also, everyone in this story are around 15 to 16. Plz like!  
**

* * *

"You're done Fuzzy!" Blossom yelled and took one last swing at the monstrous criminal.

"He's all yours," Buttercup said as a police handcuffed Fuzzy and threw him into the police car.

"Thank you PowerPuff Girls, we couldn't have done it without you," The policeman said while shaking their hands.

"No problem!" Blossom said. "We're always here to help!"

And with that, the trio of sisters flew into the air, winking out of existence.

-Later-

"We did good today girls!" Blossom said taking a bite of her strawberry ice cream.

"I'll say!" Buttercup said putting her hands behind her head.  
"Foiling Mojo's plans, stopping bandits from robbing a bank, and stopping Fuzzy from beating up a toddler for being on his lawn, and on time for school too! That's a new record!"

The girls laughed, all taking one last bite of their ice cream. Since the girls had time before school started, they all decided to preoccupy themselves. Blossom writing, Bubbles coloring, and Buttercup eating Bubbles' ice cream.

Blossom sighed heavily as she began writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _You won't believe what me and my sisters accomplished today! We stopped 3 criminals today, and still have time before school starts! I'm so proud! But I'm also tired... ugh. Being a student and a super hero can be a lot. I didn't get any sleep last night, and I woke up early this morning to Bubbles crying because she stubbed her foot! Sometimes I swear Bubbles! Anyway, since basically the whole neighbourhood was awake, we decided to scout the city for any crime happening. And sure enough, there was! I've also had a ton of homework lately... yay. I have an English essay to write on Moby Dick, an Algebra test, two assignments for Geography and Biology, a ton of Math homework, plus being Townsville's super hero!_

 _I guess I've been kinda stressed lately... Well, I guess me and my sisters all have. I guess it's just all the crime that's been popping up. Things got kinda calm for a while, but lately the crime alert has been going crazy! Sometimes, I wonder what'd it be like as a normal girl... but then Buttercup pipes in: "Life would be so boring!" True, she is true._

 _Speaking of Buttercup, she's been acting kinda sneaky... she'll suddenly leave in the night or skip class, and me and Bubbles will ask where she's going and she'll just shake it off all nonchalant. I think she's started hanging out with Mitch again. He's not a bad guy, he just isn't a good influence on her. I hope she realizes that we just want what's best for her._

 _Oh! You want to know what's also been stressing me out lately? The Rowdyruff boys! For some reason Mojo thought it'd be a good idea to put them in school. Yeah, they go to our school now! For the past, idk, long time they had been left us alone and hadn't caused any trouble (maybe because they decided to go torment another city). So guess who's as annoying as ever? You got it! Brick! He keeps trying to argue with me over petty little things! It's so annoying!_

 _Anyway, I should just push aside my stress, and focus on today. It's a new day, so a new way to perceive it!_

 _~Blossom_

Blossom put down her Diary and yawned.

"I'm tired of saving the day. Let's go to school, I don't wanna late!" Bubbles said, putting away her coloring book into her blue and pink bag.

"Agreed," Blossom and Buttercup said, getting their bags as well.

They flew back into the air, doing flips and laughing about. It was a nice morning, nothing could be wrong. Well except for troubling villains of course.

"Mama!" Someone suddenly screamed from far below.

"Did you guys here that?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Yeah, someone could be in trouble! Maybe a little kid!" Bubbles said worriedly.

"No... It sounded deeper than that... like a teenager or something." Blossom said looking down to the streets of Townsville, trying to see who might have said that.

Blossom stopped in her tracks.

Buttercup and Bubbles almost flew into their sister. "Blossom what is it!?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"Look," She pointed down at the ground where three teen boys - The Rowdyruff Boys - were getting lectured at by Mojo.

Blossom motioned for her sisters and the girls flew down to the top of a nearby building where they wouldn't seen.

"Boys, maybe it's for your own good! I am an evil genius destined to take over the world! Taking over the world is what I do! Because I am an evil genius! And you are three meddling teenagers! You're teenagers that are meddling that I do not have time for! I must focus on being an evil genius before anything else! It's not my fault child services thought my evil lair wasn't a good enough home for you!"

"So you're just gonna leave us?" Brick yelled at the old monkey.

"Of course not! You will find a new home. Anyway, farewell for now!" Mojo jumped into his hover craft and flew away.

 _So that's what that was about._ Blossom thought

"I almost feel bad for the RowdyRuff Boys," Blossom said looking down at them.

"Yeah... abandoned by Mojo," Bubbles said sadly.

"Well I don't!" Buttercup said, crossing her arms with a distasteful look on her face. Her sisters stared at her in disbelief.  
"I mean their annoying boys who love to cause trouble to this city! Why would I?"

"Yeah, you're right Buttercup," Blossom said.  
"I know they're annoying, but maybe we could just see if they're alright?

"But they might try and kill us!" Buttercup yelled.  
"Ugh, you know how annoying they are at school? Ever since Mojo put them in Pokey Oaks, school has been horrible!"

"Buttercup their not so bad, and they are kinda cute, especially a certain blonde..." Bubbles giggled dreamily.

"Gross!" Buttercup stuck her tongue out at Bubbles.  
"Man, you're weird!"

"Well I'm going to see what's up," Blossom flew down to the three boys, her sisters quickly following.

As he was cursing under his breath, Brick noticed his red haired counterpart and her two sister flying towards them. He put on an evil grin.

"Well, well look who it is," Brick smirked. "The stinky stuff girls, doing a little crime stopping this morning?"

His brothers laughed behind him at his choice of nickname.

"Well if it isn't the delinquent RowdyRuff boys." Blossom said back.

As they started a glaring contest, an idea popped into Brick's head.

"Hey guys watch this," Brick whispered to his brothers. He puffed up his chest and blew out, causing flames to erupt from his mouth. He used his fire breath in the direction of his counterpart, where he lit Blossom's bow on fire.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, as the boys doubled over laughing.  
Blossom ripped the bow out of her hair, using her ice breath to cool it off.

"That wasn't funny!" Blossom yelled, patting her now burned bow, before placing it back on her head.

"Yes it was! You should've seen your face when you saw it was on fire. Hilarious!" Brick and his brothers started laughing again.

"You should be lucky I don't punch you right now!" Buttercup yelled at them.

"Ah little Butterbutt's angry!" Butch said in a humorous voice. "Everybody run!"

"My name is Buttercup, you good for nothing, son of a bit-"

"Ok Buttercup, that's good," Blossom and Bubbles clasped Buttercup's mouth shut, making her calm down.

Blossom crossed her arms.  
"Anyway, seeing as you three haven't been terrorizing the city lately, we just thought you were done with the whole thing."

"Well than, expect a 'terror' in school today, when I beat you on the English test!" Brick yelled and with that the RowdyRuff boys flew away.

"School... school! Oh no we're gonna be late!" Blossom screamed.

The girls quickly flew to Pokey Oaks High, the school they attended.  
They quickly got out of their superhero clothes and flew into school, just as the bell rang.

-Later-

*Lunch bell rings*

"Ha! I beat you on yet another test!" Blossom bragged sticking out her tongue at the redheaded Rowdyruff.  
"You thought you could get a better English mark than me!"

"Well I beat you on that Math test last week! Besides, it's not like I read five thousand page encyclopedias when I'm bored." Brick said back.

"You beat me by two marks!" Blossom retorted. "Plus, you can learn a lot from good ol' encyclopedias! I bet you would've had a better mark if you actually picked up a book!"

Everyone in the hall stared at the two reds, arguing as usual. It was no surprised they were, because the two groups often fought. Being opposites and being a PowerPuff and a RowdyRuff, bickering was normal between them. But how ever angry each one got was surprising, especially when they had super powers.

"I read! But I can't help it if sports are way more fun!" Brick yelled.

Brick Mojo was one of the sporty kind of guys, along with being a bad boy hottie around the school and being popular. He and his brothers pretty much grew out of terrorizing the city so he looked to sports instead. With the occasional shoplifting or pranking people of course. Though, his favourite interest being teasing Blossom and competing with her.

On the other hand, Blossom was in advanced classes - along with Brick - being an academic achiever and leader off the Mathletes team. She was fit, and she could be a cheerleader if she wanted, but saving the world came first. She was popular but didn't like to think of herself as being a snobby popular, just as being nice and having lots of friends.

Brick wore a black unzipped jacket, a red shirt, with a silver chain around his neck, black pants, red and black high tops, a black belt with a red 'R' for the RowdyRuff boys, and his red hat, wearing it backwards of course, his flaming hair sticking out.

Blossom wore a peach pink shirt, with little flowers on it, a jean skirt, a light pink unbuttoned short cardigan. She wore pink flats and a a white belt with a pink 'P' on it. Her hair in a ponytail, topped off with her red bow.

Blossom twitched, anger burned inside her, she didn't know why she was so angry, maybe Brick just ticked her off. Or because he nearly burned her bow earlier that morning. Recently, her sisters had notice how much Brick would tease her.

"Well if you think school is boring, than do you think this is boring?!"  
Blossom shoved Brick, sending him flying into the lockers. It was payback for burning her signature item.

Blossom knew it was time to tease him.  
"Aw did Bwick fall into the wocker?"  
Blossom said in a kiddish voice.

A bit stunned at first, Brick's cold face formed into a smug grin.  
"No, Bossy Bwossom, pushed me." Brick mocked the same voice, raising his fists.

"And little lovie dovie reds need to move so Buttercup can get her lunch!" Buttercup shoved Brick out of the way, sending him to fly into the wall once again. Annoyed, Buttercup grabbed her lunch out of her crushed locker.

Buttercup was especially angry at that moment, because of how hungry she was, considering the girls spent all morning saving the town.

The reds blushed but then quickly glared at each other. The greens and blues had been there the whole time, which made them more embarrassed.

"Oh will you guys stop arguing!" Bubbles said walking over with Boomer and Butch.  
"First, we have to separate Butch and Buttercup, now you guys too..." Bubbles sighed.

Bubbles wore a soft, sky blue dress, with white flat sandals. She had her hair up in two pigtails, held in with two blue hair ties with little flowers on them. On her waist, her white belt with a blue 'P'.

Buttercup wore a green jersey styled t-shirt and black jeans. She wore black running shoes and wore a dark hoodie over top of her shirt. Around her waist, matching her sisters, she wore her white PowerPuff belt with a green 'P'. Her hair was to her shoulders, a bit messy as usual.

Boomer wore a dark blue sweater and black baggy khakis. Around his waist, his black RRB belt with the signature blue 'R.' Freckles splattered his cheeks. His blonde hair winged out at the sides.

Butch wore a dark green long sleeve shirt, black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt. His jet black hair messy as usual. Lastly, his RRB belt with a green 'R.'

"Hey guys, I heard they have free smoothies at the cafeteria today," Boomer said to the two groups.

"Ooooh! I have to get one! Show me!" Bubbles said excitedly, dragging Boomer along with her to the cafeteria.  
"Come on guys!" She called to the rest of them as she was halfway down the hall.

Boomer and Bubbles weren't so much enemies anymore, they actually got along pretty well. But Boomer did occasionally tease her, and did enjoy watching Brick and Butch bug her sisters. The boys didn't fight them as much anymore, (other than Blossom and Brick's occasional test score arguments, and when Butch would piss off Buttercup.) but with the acceptation of teasing once and while. It was mostly because of their attraction to them.

Butch's eyes lit up. "I want a free smoothy!" Butch yelled pushing Buttercup out of the way, making her drop her lunch.

Buttercup's face began to boil with anger, seeing her lunch on the floor.  
"And I want to punch you right now!" Buttercup chased after him.

Buttercup and Butch were also a lot better than they used to be. Well maybe. They fought a lot, pretty much over everything like who was the team captain for soccer, or who could win at arm wrestling. Butch got a bruise pretty much everyday from her. Buttercup mostly won their fights, even though Butch was stronger than her, he let her win.

"Hey, you coming Blossom?" Brick asked, looking over to Blossom.

"As if I would eat lunch with you! Especially when you lit my bow on fire this morning! Do you know how much that thing means to me? You're lucky Bubble's likes your brother, or you wouldn't be sitting with us!"

"Blah blah blah, that's all I hear comin' outta your mouth, pinkie." Brick muttered, following her to the cafeteria.

-Lunch-

"Guys over here!" Bubbles called to her sisters, waving to them, with Boomer sitting across from her.

Does Bubbles really like Boomer?  
Blossom pondered. Little did she know, her red counterpart was wondering the same thing as for his brother.  
Does Boomer actually care about Bubbles? He thought.

"I'm getting something to eat, because _someone_ made me drop my lunch on the floor!" Buttercup shot a glare at Butch.

Butch followed her to the lunch line and the two started fighting over the last chocolate chip cookie.

Blossom got a smoothy and sat down next to Bubbles.  
Buttercup sat down next to Blossom, Butch across from her, pouting over the fact that she had won over the cookie.

Brick went to sit down next to Blossom but she shot him a glare.  
"Jeez," Brick held up his hands and sat down next to Butch.

Bubbles started talking to Boomer.  
"So, what was Mojo Jojo talking about this morning? Are you getting adopted?"

"Yeah, I don't really know, Bubbles. Mojo never really took care of us, so it wouldn't really be any different..." Boomer slumped over in his seat.

"Oh it's ok Boomie! Maybe you'll be adopted by someone who loves you very much! And doesn't want to take over the world!" Bubbles said with a sweet grin.

"Yeah, that's true... thanks Bubbles," Boomer smiled at his blue counterpart.  
"You're really good at listening."  
Bubbles had never said anything like that ever to him, it was nice to know she cared. Well, she cared about everyone, even an ex-villain like him.

*Bell rings*

"Well, looks like it's time for class. Time to beat Brick in yet another subject!" Blossom teased.

"Come on Blossom, it's Biology! As if I'm gonna listen. I'm gonna let all those frogs loose! Or maybe split one open and-"

"Okay Brick, we get it!" Blossom interrupted the Ruff.

"Come on guys, let's get to class!" She said to her sisters.

The six left for their classes, they weren't exactly friends, and were still kind of enemies. But they all held secret feelings for their counterparts. Whether positive or negative, they didn't know yet.

* * *

 **So yeah that's chapter 1! Plz review! It would mean a lot cause this is my first story!**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2: Dodgeball

**This story is also available on Wattpad! My account is the same as on here.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dodgeball**

~Blossom~

I brushed my long auburn hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called from down the hall. "Come on! I don't wanna be late!"

I laughed. "That's funny Bubbles, cause we're usually the ones waiting on you." Buttercup sniggered.

"No! I'm always on time!" Bubbles countered.

Me and BC rolled our eyes playfully.

"Oh no!" Bubbles said with worry. "I forgot to kiss Mr Ham goodbye!" She ran back upstairs to give her pet hamster a kiss.

"Yeah, always on time." Buttercup said sarcastically.

We both burst out into laughter as we grabbed our bags. We all headed out the door, saying our goodbyes to the professor.

"I'm soooo excited for the dodgeball tournament!" Buttercup pumped her fist into the air with excitement.

"I'm not!" Bubbles whined.

I laughed to myself. Of course Buttercup would be excited about the upcoming dodgeball tournament and Bubbles wouldn't be. Everyone in our Phys Ed had to participate in the tournament. I wasn't thrilled about it but it didn't bother me either.

"I can't wait to cream everybody!" Buttercup yelled with excitement.

"Just no using your powers." I teased her with a serious voice while pointing my finger.

"Rules are meant to be broken, Bloss." Buttercup said with a rebellious tone.

We just laughed. We tried our best not to use our powers in gym, but sometimes it was hard not to.

"Broken like my bones after today!" Bubbles continued to whine.

"Bubbles you just need to be quicker, and less... well, being a target." Buttercup suggested.  
"And don't cry everytime someone hits you."

"I do not!" Bubbles scoffed with another whine. "But sometimes I can't help it! I'm delicate."

We laughed.

"Besides, Buns is the one who cries all the time..." Bubbles mumbled quietly.

"She's just shy Bubbles," I said. "And don't worry! Buttercup is just so excited because she likes that kind of stuff. Isn't there something you like coming up soon?"

Bubbles' face brightened. "You're right! I have a new art assignment coming up!"

Buttercup pretended to gag herself.

"Oh shut up Buttercup!" Bubbles tried to yell, which ended up coming out as a squeak.  
"Oh! Wait! There is this really cool carnival coming up soon too!"

"Boringgggg!" Buttercup pretended to gag herself again.

I just laughed as Bubbles whined at BC.

Buttercup continued as she ducked from Bubbles' flying swipe. "Just as boring as Blossom's English project!" She turned it around on me.

"Hey it's not like you even started."  
I shot her a slight glare as Bubbles started laughing, as if she totally forgot about the snarky remarks Buttercup had given her. We reached the school about 10 minutes before the bell would ring. Bubbles and Buttercup went off to talk with our friends Blair and Bunny, while I decided to go sit on a nearby bench and finish my homework.

I looked up at the sky, noticing how clear today was, not a cloud in the sky or worry in the air. I started wondering what it'd be like if the sky was always like that, with no villains or monsters destroying Townsville. Our job would be a lot easier. It sure would be nice. Sometimes I wonder when me and my sister's powers would finally leave our bodies like the professor said they would. We would have a lot more time on our hands. I started to feel a little on edge, as I felt someone's eyes were on me.

"Day dreaming, puff?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I recognized that voice. It belonged to the most annoying, irritating, cocky jerk I had ever met.  
"Brick," I said lowly. "I thought I recognized your irritating presence."

He scoffed. "That's very hurtful, pinky." He said sarcastically, humour in his voice.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

He shrugged. "Oh nothin'. Just noticing the look on your face."

"What look?" I said with slight annoyance, closing the book I had been reading.

"That stupid look on your face when you're reading." He walked up closer to me with a smug grin plastered on his face.  
"Whatcha ya reading?" He ripped the book from my grasp.

"Why you little..." I reached up to grab my book but he held it over his head. Since when did he get so tall? I wondered. I blushed slightly.

"Actually Blossy, if I'm not mistaken, I'm taller than you, so wouldn't you be the little one?" He said with a sneer, dangling my book just out of my grasp.

"Ugh, Brick just gimme my book back!" I said with annoyance as I clenched my fists.

"Don't you mean give me?" Brick teased more. "Come on Pinky, you should know better than to use improper grammar, you are the dorky one after all! Well guess not, stupid."

I clenched my fists tighter. I had had enough of this! I was about to just punch him in the gut and steel my book back when a teacher called my name.

"Ms Utonium! Mr Jojo!" Mrs Frank yelled.

We turned our attention to her as she gave us a stern look.  
"Please tell me the student handbook rule on page 1 section 4."

I spoke up. "No fighting with another student, whether it being physical or verbal."

"Very good," she said, her face becoming more stern as she looked at Brick.  
"Do respect that rule."

"Yes ma'am." We both said.

Mrs Frank turned toward the school and walked away. I shot Brick a glare and swiped the book out of his grasp. I picked up my bag, about to go find my sisters.

"Blossom," I could hear Brick call behind me.

"Whatever," I muttered and turned away. I met up with my sisters and we headed into the school.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Three... two... one... GO!"

The whistle blew, and the game begins. It Phys Ed class - Buttercup's favorite class - and it was time to play a little dodgeball. Everyone started running. Boys grabbed the balls from the centre line and began whipping them at the opposing team. Buttercup, Blossom and Blair were able to make it to the centre line and grab a few balls before the boys could start throwing.

Brick, Butch and a guy named Baxter all threw their balls, all hitting a different girl on the opposing team. Boomer, on the other hand, was staring off into space.

"BOOMER JOJO!" The boys' gym teacher, coach Greenwall yelled from the side of the gym. He was a pretty ferocious gym teacher, and it was rumoured he got it from the army.  
"STOP STARING OFF INTO LA LA LAND AND PLAY!"

Boomer snapped back to reality and saluted him. "Sir yes sir, captain!"

His coach started to get annoyed. "DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? We are NOT on some kind of pirate ship! We are NOT in the army! We ARE playing dodgeball! SO PICK UP A BALL!"

Boomer obeyed and grabbed a nearby ball. The blue ruff sped to the centre line and whipped his ball, hitting a snobby girl.

"Oh yeah!" Boomer yelled with excitement.

"Boomer! Get over here!" Brick called, grabbing his brothers attention.

The three brothers and their friend Baxter and a couple of other guys positioned themselves in a row.

"Ready... aim..."

Across the gym, Blossom and Buttercup spotted what the boys were planning.

"Girls, scatter!" Blossom yelled, running away from the centre line.

"Fire!" Brick yelled.

The boys all raised their dodgeballs and fired at the girls. A swarm of red dodgeballs rained down onto the girls, hitting most of them.

Brick and Butch started yelling. "You're out! You're out! And you're out!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, running to her sister.  
"What do you think we should do?"

"Kick their asses!" Buttercup said with a devilish look. She ran and grabbed two balls, firing them at a nerdy guy across the line.  
"Hell yeah!" She yelled as he got hit in the stomach.  
"You're out!"

Blossom followed suite. A ball landed near her, almost hitting her. She quickly grabbed it and threw across the gym, hitting Mitch Mickelson.

"Aw come on! Who hit me?!" Mitch yelled as he marched over to the bench in anger.

"Hi Buttercup!" Bubbles suddenly popped up beside the green Puff.

"Gahhh!" Buttercup jumped in surprise. "Bubbles! Don't sneak up on me! You know that!"

Bubbles giggled mischievously. "Sorry!"

Buttercup muttered. "Just focus, okay?"

With that Buttercup ran to grab another ball.

Bunny came up beside Bubbles.

"Hi Bunny!" Bubbles said cheerfully, forgetting to focus on the game.

"Oh hi Bubbl- ahhh!" Bunny screamed as she got hit in chest by a dodgeball.  
"Ohh... looks like I'm out..."

Bunny looked as if she were about to cry. She hugged her chest and slowly walked over to the bench.

Bubbles gasped. "Don't worry Bunny! I'll avenge you!"

Bubbles looked across the gym to see it was Boomer who had hit Bunny. He was busy doing a victory dance to notice Bubbles approaching him.

 _I'll get Boomer!_ She thought to herself. She picked up the ball and walked up to the centre line. Boomer finished his dance and looked up to see Bubbles standing there right in front of him. Boomer flashed her a smile. Bubbles smiled sweetly. VERY lightly, she tossed her ball at him, and it hit the tip of his hand.

Bubbles puffed up her chest and yelled. "You're out!"

She giggled sweetly and skipped away to her sisters, who were staring at her with surprise that Boomer didn't see her coming.

Boomer stood there in shock, looking down at the ball that lightly touched his hand. Confused, he murmured.  
"Huh..."

"That was the weakest, girliest, horrible shot I have ever seen! And that got him out!" Brick said to Butch as they smacked their heads.

"BOOMER!" The boys all screamed at the blonde boy.

Boomer sweat dropped. "Heh heh..."

He looked to his brothers to see they were glaring at him disappointedly.  
"Just go sit on the bench..." Brick muttered.

Boomer slowly walked over to the bench with his head low.

On the opposing team, Blair was dodging balls that Baxter was throwing at her. They started chucking balls at each other with anger. A ball rolled near her and she quickly picked it up. With a smirk, she threw the ball and it hit Baxter's shoulder.

"Ha ha! You're out!" She yelled.  
"How do yah like me now?!" She smirked while slapping her thighs.

 _A lot more now..._ Baxter thought and slightly blushed, walking over to the bench.

Meanwhile, Brick quickly grabbed a dodgeball and aimed it at Blossom. He put all of his strength into it, generating his power into the ball. Dodging an incoming ball, Blossom noticed Brick glaring at her but with a smug look on his face, like he was going to enjoy what he was about to do. A ball in hand, ready to be thrown.

 _Oh shoot, this is gonna hurt,_ Blossom thought, as Brick fired the ball her way. Using her powers, she quickly was able to side step before it just skimmed her arm.

"That was close," she breathed out. She looked over to see him with another ball in hand.  
"Oh crap!"

Brick lifted the dodgeball, about to throw it.

Suddenly the whistle blew, signalling the end of the game.

"Alright everyone, balls in the bin, go get changed!" Coach Greenwall called.

Blossom sighed heavily, mentally thanking the coach for saving her butt from having a bruise. She looked back at her counterpart, who was no longer standing where he was, now walking to the boys change room. She turned away quickly, grabbing her water bottle as she walked into the girls change room.

 _Either Brick was just teasing me for getting him in trouble, or he was actually trying to kill me!_ Blossom thought with worry, but quickly pushed her thoughts aside. She walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. Sighing, she turned to leave but suddenly, pain shot up her body. She clenched her side, as she felt a dizzy haze wash over her. She began backing away to the door, when she suddenly slipped on some kind of liquid on the floor. Before she could even cry out in pain, someone came in the door. But they didn't look like any of the students - she could barely see their face with the haze in her eyes. Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2! Kind of a cliffhanger there :P**


	3. Chapter 3: What's Going On!

**I don't own anything! Also, thanks for the reviews, keep em coming!**

* * *

"Yeeeeeeeeah!"

"Great job everyone! Your butterflies are all healthy and able to fly." The Biology teacher, Mr Gray said to the class. The whole class was situated on the roof of the school, letting their Biology projects fly free. The Powerpuff girls sat at the edge of the roof, on the small ledge.

"I can't believe we kept that thing alive! And now it's flying! We totally kick ass!" Buttercup stated as she watched their butterfly fly free.

"All thanks to my awesome Biology notes." Blossom stated.

"And my gentle care!" Bubbles added cheerfully.

"And me doing nothing at all." Buttercup laughed, to which Blossom looked at her with slight annoyance.

"I'm sad to see him go," Bubbles said, her eyes slightly teary.

"It's okay Bubbles," Blossom said, packing her things into her bag.  
"Now he can fly free, and pollinate flowers."

*Brrrrrrrrrring*

Students cheered at the sound of the dismissal bell. The class all headed downstairs to leave, but since the girls could fly, the stayed on the roof.

"Yes! End of the day!" Buttercup said, happy the day was over with.

Blossom continued packing up her things, as Bubbles turned to her.  
"Hey Blossom?"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Um, why were you late for class today?" Bubbles asked, a hint of concern in her voice.  
"You're never late for class."

Blossom tried to think back. She remembered gym class, and going into the washroom, but then after that she couldn't remember. All she remembered after was rushing to Biology, hoping she wouldn't be late.

"I don't know Bubbles," Blossom said truthfully.  
"I guess I just lost track of time, that's all."

Bubbles, a little more calm now, nodded. "Okay, just wondering!" She said sweetly.

Buttercup walked over to them. "Well I think I'm gonna go home and eat."

"Me too," The pink and blue Puffs said.

Buttercup stood up on the ledge. "How 'bout a little race?" First one home gets the last cookie."

Blossom smirked, grabbing her bag and positioning herself next to her black haired sister.

"Gonna race Bubbles?" Blossom asked, turning to her blonde sister who was still packing her things up.

"Ugh I don't wanna but," Bubbles stood up on the ledge beside Blossom.  
"I do want the last cookie."

Her sisters smirked.

Buttercup started. "Ready..."

Bubbles added. "Set..."

Blossom yelled. "GO!"

The three sisters jumped. Her sisters flew rapidly through the sky, leaving behind blue and green streaks. But Blossom didn't find herself doing the same, instead she found herself heading straight for the ground!

Whhhhat?! She screamed mentally, trying to will herself to fly, but nothing happened. Soon, confusion was taken over by fear. Her face tore into a look of sheer terror as an instinct of panic overwhelmed her body.

"AHHHH!"

She had never felt the feeling of falling before, but her instincts made her close her eyes, tears threatening to fly, her flailing arms coming up to her face. She clenched her eyes shut, bracing for impact, awaiting the hard feeling of cement. But suddenly, something soft caught her.

Her eyes opened slowly, finding her pink eyes staring into a pair of red ones. She blinked in confusion. She wasn't dead! She realized that Brick had caught her, just before she hit the ground.

He smirked at her as they floated in the air. "Seeing if you're indestructible? Or were you trying to put a hole in the ground?" He said cockily.  
"You owe me, Puff."

Blossom stared at him blankly, trying to decide. Scared. Confused. Shocked. Her arms began shaking fiercely, tears at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill.  
"P-put me down..."

Brick blushed madly, forgetting he was still holding her. He lowered to the ground, near where he and his brothers were just standing.

"What was that all about?" Brick asked boldly, seriousness and concern in his voice. His tone almost came as a surprise to her, she never heard him so serious before

Everyone was staring at them now, shocked and confused at what had just happened. Seeing as Blossom didn't notice, Brick ignored the stairs and gently let her down on the ground.

"I... I don't know..." Blossom answered after a bit. She was just as confused as Brick. It had been like her body just went numb for a second, like her ability to fly had just drained from her body.

Just as his brothers rushed over, her sisters flew over too.

"Blossom!" They both called in unison.

"What happened?!" Boomer asked with concern, Butch rushing next to him. Soon their friends, Blair, Bunny, Baxter and Buddy came rushing over as well, looks of concern and 'what the hell just happened' plastered on their faces.

Blossom resisted to answer. It was like her ability to fly just disappeared. Hopefully not the rest of her powers either. Fear washed over the red headed girl. She lowered her head and concentrated her powers, and suddenly she lifted herself into the air. She sighed heavily with relief. She could fly again!

"I don't know..." Blossom finally answered, softly. "I couldn't fly for a second there..."

She lifted her head up, her friends and sisters all looked at her with concern and curiosity. Suddenly, the red headed girl punched her counterpart, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Brick opened his eyes with shock and confusion. His brothers and friends started laughing at him.  
"Wha..?"  
His face became angry with shock. "What the hell Pinky?!"

Butch laughed. "Well she definitely still has her monstrous strength!"

Blossom shot a glare at the green ruff. Without a second thought, she marched up to him, and kicked him where the sun don't shine, sending him flying high into the sky. He fell back down to earth, crashing into a nearby trash can.

Butch just stared in confusion and shock. He finally came to his senses when the group started laughing at him. Boomer and Brick - who was out of the tree now - slapped their foreheads.

"Also still has her anger..." Butch muttered, clearly annoyed.

Blossom turned back to him, puffing up her chest and breathing out heavily, freezing the boy in ice.

"And I still have my ice breath.." Blossom said, crossing her arms.

Buttercup snickered. "I knew that frost breath would come in handy. Good for shutting Butch up."

Playfully, the green Puff walked over to the frozen ruff, and wave her hand, then stuck out her tongue.  
"Awwww... is pour wittle Butchy stuck in the ice?" She teased in a babyish voice.

Even though Butch was frozen, he looked as if he were about to blow up in rage, causing the group to laugh again.

"Okay, so you're good now Blossom?" Blair asked.

"Yeah I think so," Blossom said with a yawn.  
"My powers are fine... I guess I just forgot to fly for a second."

"Cool, but I still want that cookie." Buttercup said, trying to act like she didn't care, but secretly she was worried for her redheaded sister.

"Then let's race." Blossom said, and took off into the sky.

"Hey! You didn't even say go!" Buttercup called as she took off after her sister.

"See ya guys," Bubbles said to the group, taking off into the sky aswell, Blair and Bunny going with her as they chased after Blossom and Buttercup.

"Ahhhh! Come on Buttercup!" An annoyed Bubbles whined as Buttercup wafted down the last cookie in the cookie jar.

Bubbles crossed her arms and plopped down on the couch with a pout. With a big huff she muttered.  
"You always eat all the cookies anyways..."  
"Gotta be faster, Bubbs." Buttercup sniggered, making Bubbles even more annoyed.

"Let's just make some more cookies, Bubbles.." Bunny suggested.

"Oooh! Good idea!" Bubbles' suddenly lit as she raced to the kitchen.

Buttercup and Blair started playing volleyball outside while Bubbles and Bunny made cookies. Blossom headed to her room, starting on her homework.

* * *

"Did you get a sample of her blood?"

"No sir, she started awakening before we could run a blood test on her."

"We need a blood test done."

"Yes sir."

"And the chemical test?"

"Huge traces of it, sir."

"Just as I thought… what about the others?"

"We only tested the one sir, as you instructed."

"Good. I want the others tested too."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was short, it felt really short to me lol. I didn't really know how to end it but whatevs. Anywayyyy, please review it would mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: Assembly

~Blossom~

"You okay Blossom?" Bubbles asked curiously as she popped up beside me.

"Yes." I said as I looked at the ground.

I didn't get much sleep last night. I had ended up staying up late studying for my test today, and also putting together homework for the people I tutored, one of them being Brick's brother Boomer. Even when I finally hit the sack, I still couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what had happened yesterday. Me, not able to fly.

I was a bit sluggish as we headed to Blair and Bunny's houses - we usually walked with them to school - and when we were flying. I was busy staring at the bustling city below us to notice Bubbles looking back at me strangely.

We touched down about a few houses away from the school. Bubbles slowed down her pace and looked at me. I was a bit behind.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked again, her voice calm and patient.

"Yes. Just didn't get enough sleep." I said simply.

"I bet you were studying all night again weren't you." Buttercup commented. "That's why you were all grumpy this morning."

Blair laughed. "Then I guess you must study a lot BC, you're always grumpy."

Buttercup glared at Blair, who just continued to laugh, we all started laughing too.

"Definitely gonna remember that one.." Bubbles said, taking out a small book and pen, jotting down Blair's joke.

The thing wasn't just any book, it was Bubbles' 'GB' or 'Gossip Book.' She's had that thing since sixth grade. It has a collage cover with a ribbon tied around it to keep it from falling apart, it's pretty old.

"Ugh, Bubbles you still have that thing?" Buttercup questioned. "That's _so_ Middle School."

Bubbles looked at her strangely.  
"Of course I do! When you're the school's reporter, taking notes is your duty!" She said energetically.

We entered the halls and as if on cue, the Rowdyruffs were walking with us.

 **"Good morning students and staff,"** the morning announcements suddenly came on through the intercom.  
"This announcement is just to remind you of the homecoming dance coming up in about a month. Make sure you buy your tickets quickly before they sell out."

 _Oh great,_ I thought to myself. Homecoming is coming up soon, which means Dexter will stalk me and beg me to go with him. As if on cue, I could hear Dexter calling my name from down the hall.

"Oh what now..." I muttered.

"Blossom! Dear Blossom!" He calls.

I turned around to see him running in my direction.

 _Shout!_ I screamed mentally. I quickly scurried over to Brick who was talking to Baxter.

"Brick! Quick! Hold my hand!" I ordered, with a hushed voice so Dexter wouldn't hear.

"What? Why?!" He said with surprise as I shoved my hand into his.

"Just do it! Dexter's coming!" I said sternly.

His face became humorous. "Running away from your little boyfriend are we?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I said with anger bubbling up inside me. "He is only a friend. Not even that, he's just a friendly member of the science club who happens to have a small crush on me-"

"Blossom!" Dexter suddenly popped up beside me, making me jump a little. His face suddenly became bitter as he saw Brick beside me, holding my hand.

"Brick," Dexter said lowly.

I could see Brick resisting the urge to laugh. I lightly kicked him and resumed my composure.  
"Geek boy." Brick muttered out, slightly glaring at me for kicking him.

Dexter scoffed. "My name is Dexter, boy genius, please refer to me that way."  
Dexter turned back to me. "Blossom, why are you talking to such a ruffian like Brick?"

"B-because me and Brick are... uh.. talking about an English project!" I put on a fake smile, trying to act natural. I could see Brick out of the corner of my eye, resisting to laugh again.

Dexter started. "Well if you need any help with it, I could help you Bloss-"

"No, she's good." Brick interrupted.

I mentally thanked him for that.

"Hm," Dexter lightly scoffed with annoyance. "Well anyways I was wondering if you, my dear sweet Blossom, had a date to homecoming?"

"Uh... no.."

"Great, then will you go with me?"

"Uhh..."

Ugh. Dexter asking me to homecoming! This happened every year, every time there was a school dance, any time I had a project he would always offer his help. It was nice of him but I just couldn't take it anymore. Okay, how do I put this lightly...

"She can't, she's going with me." I heard Brick say.

"I am?" I looked at him with confusion. He gave me a look of 'just play along'. I nodded and gave Dexter a fake smile.  
"I mean y-yeah, I'm going with Brick."

"Seriously?" Dexter asked with annoyance.

"Yup." Brick said, probably wanting to punch Dexter in the face. He never did like Dexter, and they constantly fought. I knew it was because Brick was annoyed that Dexter liked me, but I didn't know why he cared, I mean he was my enemy, why would he care?

Dexter seemed to droop a little.  
"Oh." He said simply. He gave Brick one last glare. He clenched his fists tightly and walked away. I knew normally Dexter wouldn't give up that easily. Maybe it was because of Brick? Was he jealous?

I sighed. "Glad that's over. Thanks by the way."

"Whatever," Brick muttered. "You were just happy to be holding my hand." He started to smirk.

I rolled my eyes. I realized our hands were still together and started to blush. "You can let go of my hand now."

Brick's face became red, and I couldn't help but giggle a little inside my mind.

"Right." He said and walked back to his brothers.

* * *

-Normal POV-

"Don't let that overgrown chicken get away!" Buttercup yelled angrily, running like a madwoman in the direction of the thief that stole her soccer ball.

"What the hell even is that thing?" Baxter wondered aloud.

"Eh, it's Townsville, what do you expect?" Butch said, lazily, his arms crossed behind his head, to which the brown haired boy just shrugged.

It was lunch, and since the Puffs and Ruffs had time to spare, Buttercup insisted they play soccer. The boys didn't object, but the girls - excluding Buttercup - decided just to watch. While Blossom and Blaire did occasionally sneak in and steal the ball away, they found it more amusing just to watch Buttercup kick all the guy's asses, especially Butch.

It was when Buttercup had stole the ball away from Boomer, and was making her way to the net which consisted of two small shrubs, a huge bird like creature swooped down and with its long talons, swiped the ball from her feet.

"Are yah gonna help me?!" Buttercup demanded back at the group with annoyance. She flew up to the bird and tried grabbing at the ball, resulting in it squawking in her face.

"Ughh! If you even as much as scratch that ball, I swear, I'm cooking you for supper!" Buttercup flew at the bird again, this time punching it in the gut.

The giant bird mutant shrieked with annoyance and flapped it's feathering wings with rage as it stumbled back. The bird angrily jabbed Buttercup on the forehead with it's beak, making her yell with pain and annoyance.

"Is it just me or is this kinda entertaining?" Blaire asked through a mischievous grin.

"I think I like the overgrown chicken." Butch sniggered as he watched the bird peck at Buttercup once again.

The green Puff shot a devilish look at the raven haired boy. Butch winced in fear. "Heh, hi Buttercup… I didn't actually mean that.."

"Okay, Mr Bird, could you please give Buttercup her ball back?" Bubbles asked sweetly as she approached the bird.

"Careful Bubbles! Don't let it peck you!" Boomer warned.

Bubbles just rolled her eyes sweetly. "Oh come on, it's just a giant bird mutant thing. Buttercup was just being too forceful. All you need to do is be a little gentle..."  
Everyone watched as the blue Puff lifted her hand up to pet the bird, but instead of it letting her pet it, it poked her on the head harshly.

"Ow!" Bubbles cried out as she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said with worry. "Are you ok?"

Bubbles looked up the bird with anger in her eyes, which was rare for Bubbles, making the group a little scared.

"Why you..." Bubbles said, Boomer helping her get up.

She was obviously trying to come up with something mean to say, but it was pretty much impossible for Bubbles.  
"You giant, but cute bird... you're..."

The bird pecked at her again.

"Ow! That's not nice!" Bubbles whined.

The bird turned at pecked at Blaire too, who was laughing at the whole scene.

"Hey! Poke me like that and I'll turn you into a hat!" The brown haired girl said with annoyance.

She flew up to the bird, sticking out her finger as if to lecture it.

Baxter laughed at her as the bird poked her head again.

Blaire shot a glare at the purple eyed boy. "Laugh at me again and I'll turn _you_ into a hat."  
That seemed to shut him up.

Buttercup growled as flew around the bird, but it dodged all of her attacks. "Guys, come on!"

The ruffs and puffs - all except Bubbles who was rubbing her forehead in pain, Bunny sitting with her - obeyed and started attacking the giant bird, trying to get the ball back.

Blossom stopped and sighed. "I've had enough of this."

She puffed up her chest and blew out, expecting to freeze the bird in ice, but only a single snowflake blew out of her mouth.

"Come on Blossom, more ice than that!" Buttercup said, turning around as she dodged an attack.

Blossom tried her ice breath again, but this time nothing came out.  
"Huh?"

 _Not this again!_ She screamed mentally.

Suddenly, the bird swung it's giant wing at the pink eyed girl, knocking her down to the ground.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled as Blossom made contact with the dirt.

The boys all looked at him with mischievous grins.

Brick glared at them in return.  
"What? I-I'm not concerned.." He tried to act cool, but it was no luck as his raven haired brother let out a snicker.

"Stop thinking that Butch!" Brick punched his brother, sending him to the ground.

"Brick! Blossom'll be fine, just help me get my ball!" Buttercup ordered.  
"And punching Butch is my job!"

Bubbles - who had never left the ground - ran up beside Blossom who was staggering up from the grass.  
"Are you okay Bloss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blossom let out a groan as she rubbed her throbbing head.

She tried her ice breath again, and once again, nothing happened.

"Hey Blossom, why aren't you using your ice breath?" Bubbles asked.

"I-it's not working," Blossom mumbled out. She tried to act nonchalant so her sister wouldn't worry. Blossom hated it when Bubbles would worry, she was too caring and sweet to have to worry.  
"I guess it just needs to recharge."

"Okay!" Bubbles said cheerfully as if nothing could be wrong.

Blossom gave her a smile, but deep down she knew she was scared. _I haven't even used my ice breath today…_ she thought.

"Ha! Take that, you ostrich!" Buttercup yelled as she swiped her ball away from the bird, holding it proudly.

The giant bird ruffled it's wings with annoyance and flew away, soaring around before disappearing behind the school.

"Well that was weird!" Blaire commented, her hands on her hips.

"Usually we hafta kill the monsters but this one just left," Buttercup noted then shrugged.  
"Oh well. Now, who's up for soccer?"

 ***Brrrrrrring***

"Shit, could that bell be any louder?"  
Baxter complained.

"Tell me about it." Blaire agreed.

"Well, time for class I guess." Blossom said as she grabbed her bag.

"If it wasn't for that stupid bird we could've finished our game!" Buttercup grumbled unhappily.

They all grabbed their stuff and walked back into the school.

"Hey guys, look over there!" Bubbles pointed toward the east wing of their high school. Smoke was coming out of it, as if there was some kind of fire.  
"There's smoke coming out of the side of the school."

"Eh, probably just the foods room, they're always burnings their food." Buttercup said nonchalantly.

As they entered the school, they heard the announcements come on.

 **"Everyone report to Gym B for an assembly, Gym B for an assembly."** The announcements blared.

The Puffs and Ruffs exchanged looks.

"I didn't know there was an assembly today, school council didn't say anything about there being one." Blossom said as she pursed her lips. Usually school council was in charge or at least notified when an assembly was decided. She knew that there was probably a good reason for there to be one.

As everyone filed into the gym, the girls found their seats. The Ruffs also found seats near the back of the gym. Everyone was talking or whispering to each other about the sudden call for an assembly.

"Maybe it's about the smoke from earlier." Bubbles suddenly suggested as she fiddled in her seat. She could never sit still, especially when something so serious and Gossip Book worthy came up.

"Maybe." Blossom finally said. She kept calm, but she honestly had no idea what could be the reason. She finally told herself to relax and not worry about it. Principle Stellar probably had it under control.

"Ahem," The principle, Mr Stellar said through the microphone at the front of the gym, signalling for everyone to be quite. Everyone fell silent as the robust principle started.  
"Alright, you may be wondering why we're calling an assembly all of sudden.."

"Well yeah, that's why we're here!" Someone called out from the back.

The principle shot the student a slight glare. He cleared his threat before continuing.  
"Anyway, the reason you were all called here today is because there has been a sudden explosion on the east wing. You see, around the middle of lunch there was a sudden attack near the foods room. A hole was blown through the wall and while no one was injured, the east wing will be off limits because of the damage and smoke. The police and fire department are here now looking at what might have caused the attack and to take care of the gas leak and smoke. If anyone has any information about the explosion that they'd like to share, please let us know. All classes will be canceled on the east wing. That includes Home Economics and Gym A for Girls and Boys Phys Ed. I thank you for your time. You can go back to class now."

Everyone started to pipe up again.

"Omg!" Bubbles said with alarm as she anxiously played with the hem of her dress. "I can't believe someone would put a hole through the school!"

"And I think I know who did it!" Buttercup said, to which her sisters looked at her with curiosity. She nodded behind her at the Rowdyruff boys.

Blossom knit her eyebrows thinking of the possibility, but then shook her head. "I don't think it's the Rowdyruff's work. They don't do that stuff anymore, remember?"

"Yeah," Bunny agreed, piping up a little. "They wouldn't do that would they? They're our friends."

"Then who would?" Blaire questioned.

Blossom pursed her lips, trying to think of who or what could have attacked the school. The only threat they faced that day was...  
"Maybe it was that bird thing."

Her sisters turned to her. Mixed expressions painted their faces.

"The one that stole my ball?" Buttercup asked with curiosity, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Well yeah I mean, what else could have done it? Mojo?" Blossom stated as she lightly chewed on her lower lip. Her mind was all over the place.

"Oh whatever," Buttercup said lazily, crossing her arms behind her head as they proceeded to exit the gym with everyone else.  
"Atleast now we don't have class cause Gym is on the east wing so we can do whatever we want till Biology."

"Yeah that's true," Blaire said, her face brightening up.  
"Wanna go play some volleyball, BC?"

Buttercup gave the purple eyed girl a toothy grin.  
"You know it!"

Blossom interjected. "Guys, I think we should investigate what happened on the east wing."

"Are you crazy? It's probably filled with smoke!" Blaire stated with a dramatic expression. Blossom rolled her eyes. Blaire was _always_ dramatic. But in this situation Blaire had a right to be.

"Yeah," Bubbles nodded anxiously. "We can't go in there!" .

"We might get in trouble..." Bunny added quietly, dreading the thought of doing something wrong, even worse getting caught.

"Listen, we'll wait until the police and fire department's gone. The smoke will probably be cleared out by then. Mr Stellar is just trying to play it safe. Then we'll check it out. Something doesn't sound right about this little 'attack' and I want to find out why. And besides, we have super powers remember? What can happen?" Blossom stated.

This 'attack' was starting to sound really fishy to her, and she intended to find out why.

Buttercup looked at her pink eyed sister with a smug look. "Since when were you such a badass, Bloss?"

Blossom only lightly punch her sister in a playful manner. "Shut up."

The girls laughed and headed down the hall to the east wing.

Little did they know eyes were following them.

Especially the leader.

* * *

 **Well that chapter felt long. Ugh, I feel like it was kinda all over the place but whatever. So at the very last part of the previous chapter there might have been a bit of confusion. You guys will find out what that's about later on. And it has to do with the last part of this chapter... *cough* *cough* bad guy... hm what? Anyways, R &R!**


End file.
